Un día fuera de la red
by Leona Orochi
Summary: ¿Qué hacen las chicas cuando no están en línea? un día de descanso bien merecido, no escuela, no virus, ningun problema... Tsukasa, Mimiru, Subaru... Solo 1 Cap.


En línea estaban jugando dos personas, una dulce niña de vestimenta blanca y un usuario de mago difícil de identificar si es hombre o mujer.

Aura – dijo el mago – ya me tengo que ir

Tan pronto ¿por qué, Tsukasa? – pregunta la niña.

Es que quedé con Mimiru y Subaru para ir a Shimokita

Bueno, pero te estaré esperando, adiós y regresa pronto

Adiós

Entonces la muchacha se desconecta de "The World" para salir y encontrarse con sus dos antes mencionadas amigas.

Ya en el punto de reunión dos jóvenes esperan a su amiga.

¿Qué estará pensando Tsukasa? ¿por qué tarda tanto? – dijo una joven de entre unos 17-18 años.

No te preocupes tanto, Mimiru, que ahí viene – señalaba la joven en silla de ruedas.

Y si era verdad, ahí venia corriendo la joven pero en su aceleración tropieza pero al fin las chicas se juntaron.

Hola… - decía cansada – perdónenme… es que…

No me digas, Bear no te jaba salir – comenzaba a decir la joven mayor – ese adulto me las pagará

Es que me pidió que le buscará unas cosas – dijo más clamada.

Bueno – interrumpió la joven entada – creó que sería mejor entrar a las tiendas

Se desplazaron por la mayoría de las tiendas viendo ropa, zapatos, algunos artículos deportivos, la tienda de moda donde Mimiru se detuvo en seco para observar el nuevo bolso.

¿Otro más?

No seas aguafiestas Tsukasa – decía la chica mayor – te estás pareciendo a ese adulto

Hablando de él – comentó la chica en ruedas – no te encargo algunas cosas

Ahora que lo dices – sacando el trozo de papel – tengo que comprar un libro, un paquete de hojas blancas, una nueva memoria portátil para la computadora y bolígrafos.

Que extraña lista pero todo ello se consigue cerca de aquí… ¿ah? – se detuvo ya que rugió su estomago.

Ya estás hambrienta Mimiru – pronunció con diversión – quedarían de ti.

No te burles Tsukasa – y la tercera amiga solo reía.

¿Por qué no comemos en aquella hamburguesería y después hacemos las compras?

Buena ideas Subaru

Las compañeras se dirigieron a la hamburguesería donde buscaron lugar y ocuparon la mesa junto al ventanal.

Bien, yo voy a pedir la comida – se ofreció Mimiru.

Yo te acompaño – dijo la usuaria de mago.

Entonces yo me quedo aquí, haré espacio – finalizó la ex líder del grupo de caballeros mientras hacia a un lado los condimentos de la mesa.

Las otras dos se acercaron a pedir pero antes de ellas se encontraba una mujer adulta, muy bonita que le decía a la señorita.

Por favor un BLT – recibiendo de respuesta una afirmativa y mientras esperaba se decía – porque no tienen una opción BT, que molesto es quitarle la lechuga después.

Lo antes dicho llegó a oídos de Tsukasa que comenzó a preguntarse de donde había escuchado eso por primera vez pero es sacada de sus pensamientos.

Entonces ¿Cuál quieres? – preguntó su compañera – Tsukasa ¿cuál es la hamburguesa que quieres?

¿Qué?... – volviendo en si y reaccionando a la pregunta de su amiga – un BLT, quiero un BLT

Y un BLT – ordenó a la señorita y regresando con su acompañante – cada vez que pido un BLT me acuerdo de BT

¿BT?... ¡BT! – reaccionó al fin.

Quien fue la clave de la llave del ocaso se dirigió a aquella mujer, sus amigas observaron aquello pero la usuaria de espada grande no pudo detenerla pues tenía que esperar su orden mientras que la otra estaba lejos, sin embargo Tsukasa fue con calma a la mesa.

¿Tú eres BT? – preguntó con calma

¿y tú quién eres? – recibió como respuesta

¿conoces a Bear? – se atrevió a preguntar otra vez.

Dime quien eres

¡Tsukasa! – llamó la joven que traía la comida – como te atreves a abandonarme - regañaba – eso no se hacen las amigas, además que dejaste olvidada a Subaru – mientras la mencionada se acercaba.

Lo siento Mimiru – pronunció con reverencia.

Pues ya que – dijo en sentido de "te perdono".

Así que aquí se reúnen las amiguitas cuando no están en "The World" – dijo la mujer - ¿qué? acaso no reconocen en persona a sus conocidos en línea

¿Quién es esta mujer? – preguntó la joven mayor.

Es BT – anunció Tsukasa.

No debes hablarle de esa forma a tus mayores, acaso no has aprendido bien del osito – pronunció con altanería.

Mmm… - solo con desagrado.

Se dispusieron a comer las cuatro juntas sin más ni menos prisas, hablaban de puras trivialidades de tanto fuera como dentro del mundo, Tsukasa reveló que Bear aun siendo su tutor y buen amigo de BT, ella nunca la había visto con anterioridad.

Con que el osito se está esforzando como siempre – dijo la mujer adulta.

Sí, pero es un gran tutor – comentaba Tsukasa – ha mejorado con sus libros pero con la limpieza en el departamento es un caos – lo último fue acompañado por un suspiro.

¿y qué cuentan de nuevo? – pregunta BT.

Pues en la escuela no hay novedad – respondió Mimiru – sin embargo en "The World"… - suspiró y comenzó a presionar su puño – como me frustra esa Black Rose, ¿cómo se atreve a imitarme? Y después terminar de decir que se volverá un personaje legendario junto a su compañero Kait – sus amigas comenzaron a reír – que molesto

Pero siempre contamos con Helba – dijo Subaru tratando de cambiar de tema y calmar a su amiga – ella siempre nos cuenta de las novedades aunque oficialmente son Balmung y Orka los que saben de ello.

Pero no solo hay que llevarse por las cosas "aburridas" – continuó Tsukasa – Mimiru ¿te acuerdas como va A-20?

¿Ah? Si, tienes razón, desde la otra vez se ha superado y nos presentó a sus compañeros – y haciendo memoria – pero son tal para cual, no tienen remedio.

Las cuatro continuaron platicando pero en eso suena el celular de la usuaria de maga, lamentablemente se separaron y las tres iniciales continuaron por su camino. Entonces se dirigieron a comprar las cosas de Bear, sorpresivamente todo lo compraron en una sola tienda a bajo costo, que suerte, pero ahora tienen tiempo de sobra y mientras pensaban que hacer pasa una joven que saluda a Mimiru pero solo se intercambian un par de palabras y después se va.

¿Quién era? – pregunta la chica de ruedas.

Ella es una vieja amiga, se llama Mai Minase – respondió la joven mayor – nos conocimos en un curso de música, buena chica aunque no le gusta mucho las cosas electrónicas. Nuestras edades varían por un par de años, aun así ella es muy condescendiente conmigo – sus acompañantes solo la miraban con extrañes pero sin previo aviso son sorprendidas por el comentario final – entonces como nos sobra tiempo ¡Hay que ir al cine!

Bueno

Estoy de acuerdo

Las chicas se aproximaban al cine cuando una de ellas reconoce a un adolescente.

Por favor, escóndanme

¿Y ahora qué?

Solo escóndanme

Más el chico ya la había visualizado por lo que se les acerca.

¡Mimiru! – comenzó a decir - ¿por qué me dejaste plantado? No habíamos quedado en vernos en Carminagadelia

Yo nunca quedé en eso, Sora – decía enojada pero el joven no le había prestado atención ya que se acercó a sus compañeras.

¡Subaru! ¡Tsukasa! Que agradable sorpresa

Que sorpresa

La verdad es que ya se habían vuelto amigables con Sora más en "ocasiones" resultaba un tanto molesto y/o frustrante.

Y ¿qué las trae por aquí? ¿van al cine?

En realidad no – trataba de disimular la usuaria de espada grande – vamos a rentar una película para verla en mi casa – señalando un centro de video.

¡Qué bien! Yo las acompaño

Y sin poder separarse de él cambiaron sus planes. Entonces se dispusieron a entrar al video club donde fueron bien recibidos, no les quedo de otra que buscar una película. Mimiru buscaba de acción y romance junto a Subaru mientras que Tsukasa buscaba de las viejas películas junto con Sora, el cual no se cansaba de hablar. Una vez ya seleccionadas las películas las llevaron con el muchacho detrás de la caja; era de unos 25 años aproximadamente, no se veía muy adulto, al contrario él lucía muy agradable y joven. La joven mayor le hizo una seña al momento de irse y antes de que saliera el muchacho detiene a Sora.

Discúlpame pero dime que llevas en tu chaqueta – pidió el trabajador del video centro.

Yo… nada – el usuario de dos espadas empezó a presentarse nervioso y Mimiru comenzaba a reírse.

Al parecer el chico frustrante trató de robarse un artículo edición especial del lugar y la usuaria de espada grande se había dado cuenta cosa que le dijo al hombre que las atendió. Entró seguridad y se llevó a Sora y las chicas ya iban de salida pero antes pasaron a despedirse del muchacho.

Gracias – se despidió la usuaria de mago.

Es algo que te debemos, ya fastidiaba mucho – señaló sin preocupación Mimiru.

Aunque fue gracioso, gracias y nos retiramos – le dijo la joven corazón de líder.

Fue todo un placer y más si es para usted, lady Subaru – terminó de decir el hombre mientras ellas salían por lo que las chicas no lo escucharon.

Una vez más las tres amigas estaban avanzando tranquilamente y se dirigían a un parque, en el camino iban riendo Mimiru y Tsukasa.

¿De qué se ríen?

¿Apoco no te diste cuenta, Subaru?

¿De qué, Mimiru?

Pues de que el que nos atendió fue Ginkan

¿En serio?

Estas en las nubes, eso te pasa si solo piensas en Crim – esto último provocó sonrojo en la chica que estaba sentada.

Ese día había sido muy raro y tranquilo a la vez, muy relajante para toda pesadez y se dispusieron a disfrutar de un helado en aquel bonito parque.

Que pacifico es todo esto

Si y miren, se esta poniendo el ocaso – señalando al horizonte.

El ocaso…

Se quedaron mirándolo en silencio, recordando los momentos de amistades y como se formó la suya. Poco a poco comenzó a oscurecer y con ello se encendieron las luces del parque.

Pero en eso había un niña jugando, se notaba que buscaba algo o a alguien por lo que se les acerca.

Disculpen, pero han visto a mi hermano

Hola pequeño, no, pero si nos dices tu y su nombre podremos ayudarte

Mi nombre es Rena y mi hermano gemelo es Shugo

Me puedes llamar Subaru y ellas son Mimiru y Tsukasa – ellas saludaron respectivamente – me dices que paso

Es que jugábamos a las escondidas con mi hermano pero me he perdido

Nosotras te ayudaremos a buscarlo

Entonces comenzaron la búsqueda, Tsukasa y Mimiru por un lado y Subaru con Rena por otro. En eso suena un celular del usuario de mago.

¿Bueno?... ¿qué paso?... esta bien, ¿puedo llevar a Mimiru y Subaru?... gracias – y colgó.

¿Quién era?

Era Bear, al parecer tiene que arreglar asuntos en la editora por lo que talvez no llegue a cenar pero medió permiso de llevarlas al departamento

Que grandioso, solo hay que terminar con este asunto

Ni bien acabó con la frase cuando se le aparece Subaru quien les dice que Rena ya se fue con su hermano, al parecer él ya sabe que se pierde y la estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo y al encontrarla volvieron juntos a casa.

Las chicas decidieron hacer sus respectivas llamadas para anunciar que se quedarían con Tsukasa, llegaron a la casa-habitación he hicieron una leve limpieza para poder ver la película, se arrojaron palomitas y almohadas, al final quedaron dormidas. Ya muy tarde llega Bear y las cubre con una sabana, decide irse a su cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Buenas noches, esperanzas de "The World" n una lebe limpieza para poder ver la peliempo y al encontrarla volvieron juntos a casa.

r edio lularn aquel binito


End file.
